


Faith of the Heart

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of "Desert Crossing"<br/>First time</p><p>writers_choice topic: never look back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith of the Heart

Captain Archer stood at his window, reflecting on the events of the last couple of days. If there ever was a person he wanted to help it would be Zobral, he believed in what they were trying to accomplish. He thought about the whole Torothan situation as a way to keep him mind off Trip. 

Once again Trip could have died. This time he couldn't blame it on Tucker's penchant for getting into trouble. He was the one who took them down to the planet, insisting it would be fun to meet them and play Geskana. As much fun as they had with Zobral and his people, all he can see now is Trip slowly losing it from heat stroke. 

The door chime interrupted his thoughts as he called out, "Come." Seeing Trip walk in was the last thing he expected. 

"Cap'n."

"Trip. Are you sure you should be up and around?" Archer asked as he walked over to his friend, clasping him on the shoulder. 

"Probably not, but I wanted to see you," Trip said with a smile as he sat down.

Archer sat down on the edge of his bed next to Trip and patted Porthos as the dog squeezed in between them. "Something on your mind?"

"Not really. Just wanted to say sorry for putting you through what I did."

"Wasn't your fault," he conceded. 

Giving Porthos a push to move him from between them Trip turned. "Jon..." he started to say before fingers stopped his words.

It had been a long time since Trip used his first name, he'd missed hearing it. "You scared the hell out of me," Jon admitted. "I thought I was going to lose you out there." 

"Naa, you're stuck with me," Trip said teasingly.

"Good," Archer said, and then did something unexpected. He pulled Trip into a hug. "Couldn't do this without you." He ever gave Trip a chance to answer before he claimed his friend's lips in a kiss. He felt Trip's hesitation then acceptance as he deepened the kiss. 

Arms wrapped around one another Jon leaned them back on the bed. When they kiss broke they didn't move away from one another or speak. They just held onto one another enjoying the closeness.

When Trip drifted off to sleep, Jon watched over him as he slept. He had no idea where this was going but he knew it felt right and he had no intention of going back to how they were before, not after have the pleasure of having trip in his arms.


End file.
